A kiss is a kiss is a kiss
by xSecretHeart
Summary: Kagome's hung up on one little kiss. One little kiss from one little boy. ...Okay, so maybe he IS practically a man, and she's in for a ride into his past. Is she willing to help? What can she offer? Oi, maybe he still is just a boy. AU. R&R, lovlies!
1. Enter: Boy Wonder

**A/N/Disclaimer:** rawr. ...yea. the lil story i promised ya'll. its a late christmas gift...though it has absolutely nothing to do with christmas whatsoever... -sweat drop- my first shot at a two-shot...well. depends if anyone reviews...so. R&R. ack. o yea... Inuyasha and Co. DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ...sadly. ...but they will... mark my words... they will belong to me... -evil laughter-

**Update:** I have grown up. A bit. So although I won't be changing these 2 first chapters, I hope you know my little notes have changed, and so has my style of writing. Any additions to the story might be drastic in style, but the lighthearted humor and plot will be intact. -Oh, and please BEAR WITH ME. This first chapter may not be the strongest, but it is the basis of the entire story. Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

'A kiss is a kiss is a kiss is a kiss. ….right? Like, a kiss on the hand is okay…a kiss on the forehead is sorta fatherly, a kiss on the cheek…surprising…but a kiss on the lips… …is just a kiss. It has to be… – at least this time.'

Kagome paced around her room; biting her lip and looking worriedly at the window every few moments. Brows furrowed, she contemplated the question. Is a kiss…just a kiss?

'Well…my friends have been kissed so many times before; it's like a game to them. And as a game…it must just basically mean nothing but an amusement to them…so is that how I should treat this kiss? …just a kiss?'

She sighed as she raked a shaky hand through her hair. The sun was setting; painting a deliciously deep hued version of the sunrise. Kagome's brown eyes softened at the sight. She shouldn't be worrying about this so much. But she's a girl. And we all know that as a teenage girl, it is basically her duty to exaggerate events.

'I really shouldn't be worrying about this. He's _just_ a guy; and I'm _just_ a girl. That is it. …but I could always say the same for the couples that fall in love… no. I CAN'T and WON'T fall in love with him. He's bad news.' She argued with herself, "…but he's not …that bad…" Her eyes slowly made their way back to the open window of her room. Her shoulders slumped. This one little kiss transformed her from a girl with a crush; to a girl head over heals and a total wreck.

"WHY WERE GUYS MADE!" Kagome yelled towards the ceiling; as she slumped to her knees and looked up to the heavens for an answer. No sound was heard. She blew some hair out of her eyes, and chuckled. Thank goodness everyone was out for the rest of the day; if anyone passed by her room…they'd probably send her to a nut-house.

Suddenly; a shadow flickered across the carpet in front of her; and she heard the voice of the man that was currently the center of her thoughts.

He chuckled softly, leaning against the window frame, as she surprisingly drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and met the amused face of her visitor.

"Really, Kagome. You should know better than to yell up to the heavens. They rarely answer back. And as for the self-talk…well. It's not very good for your image-I should know." He nodded tucked his hands into his hoodie to emphasize his point.

She blushed; the information sinking into her brain. Her cheeks reddened; and she answered with a timid whisper; her voice growing louder with every word, "You were listening to me…and waited till now to show yourself!" By now, she was standing up, poking her finger into his arm after every word.

The boy cringed at the tone of her voice; then scoffed. "Who would pass up a good show like that?" Raising an eyebrow, he smirked.

Kagome huffed; blowing some bangs out of the way in the process. "Okay. I know you're not here just to make fun of me," She smirked as she continued, "What do you want?"

"Just a goodnight kiss;" He playfully growled; licking his fangs as he leaned his head toward her; in turn, making her lean into him.

As fast as the kiss came, he left; seeming to fly out the window as the last traces of daylight made it over the horizon.

Kagome was left; the taste of his lips lingering on hers. Then, quick as a wink; she hopped into her bed; took the closest pillow; and squealed into it. "OH MY GOSHHHHHHH!" Delightedly, she rolled on her back; face still dug into the pillow; and kicked her sock-clad feet into the air in excited jerks. Calming down a bit; she let go of the pillow and looked up to the ceiling; seeing the smirking face of the man that was in her room moments ago…

* * *

**A/N:** ...yea. i kno its short...but... -GASP- Who is this "Man"! lol. Is it Kouga; Shesshomaru; Inuyasha; or a grown-up version of our favorite kit, Shippou! REVIEW to find out. The number of reviews will determine whether or not I'll keep going with this. so if u really like it; don't be shy. XP

just.  
click.  
the.  
pretty.  
purple.  
Go.  
button.  
right there.  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v


	2. Pfft Fate

**A/N:** HUZZAH; ANOTHER CHAPTER. I really am sorry for the lack of updating. School _has _been a drag; but because of the beautiful/horrible storm, Ike; I've had time to write this little baby. Enjoy!

Oh yes, and remember to review, please.

**Update/Reiteration**: Whatever chapters added after this, might have a change in style -but not tone nor plot. Thanks for reading!

* * *

He walked – no, glided down the street as he made his way back home. He felt like he was on top of the world; the big cheese; the heroic prince in a fairy tale. This was amazing. This was a miracle. This was… fate?

'Pfft. Fate. That blasted thing never helped me before…' The autumn wind blew golden-orange leaves around his feet, while he stuck his hands back into his sweatshirt pockets and picked up speed.

'To think, only a day ago I wouldn't have thought that this would happen to me… that the girl of my dreams would be crazy for me.' He breathed in the scent of autumn, looking over the horizon at the setting sun. He smirked, his fang poking out. "I'm one lucky bastard." The chiming voice of Miroku popped into his head, "I told you, its all about the demeanor. –And the word 'mean' in there has absolutely nothing to do with it." Scoffing at his idiot-friend's remark, he slowed his pace and stopped in front of his house. 'So what if his advice worked?' The house creaked against the wind.

The house itself had a welcoming ambiance to it, large and old, like one out of a fable. It had overgrown plants here and there, but nothing overbearing; and the embarrassing, yet adorable lawn ornaments made the place look motherly. The boy's eyes flicked about the familiar scene, remembering summer days running through the yard, and epic games of hide and seek in the small wooded area surrounding the house. He took a deep breath. _Home_…

At school, rumors surrounded the boy and his past; how he lives with his grandmother, and how he only lets few be close to him. Despite all that, he managed to become quite popular, due to the mysteriousness shrouding him, and it helped a little that he did not look bad, either. He knew this, but he didn't flaunt it. That just wasn't his thing. '…Until today,' he chuckled to himself as he jogged up the porch steps. 'Wow, that felt good…being completely spontaneous and—dare I say it—seductive?' A bark of laughter escaped his lips, as an old woman's voice drifted down the hall, calling him into the kitchen.

"You're home, I see," the old woman commented, wiping her hands on her apron and looking up at the boy. She was stout and grim-looking; her face wrinkled with age, but had a warm heart and a soft spot for the boy. "Where have you been? You came home later than usual; and I noticed that you did get here earlier, but went back out…?" The teenager's cheeks flushed a bit.

'Well, grandma, I just wanted to visit my newest interest and give her a scare? …No… …See grandma, I was going to stay home, but I couldn't stop thinking of this one girl…' He mentally kicked himself. Telling your grandmother about your romantic endeavors isn't exactly recommended. "I just went out for a walk, winter's approaching quickly, huh, Kaede?"

She nodded, setting the last plate of food onto the dinner table. "You used to call me 'grandma,' you know. I sort of miss that." She sat down and started to eat. He lowered his head a bit, looking to the side. "I know… its just that knowing what had happened after all these years…I guess I've told myself to change some things."

"Its alright, boy. I understand. I just want you to know you're still welcome to call me grandma." He curtly nodded to the statement and proceeded to eat dinner with her.

"So, dear grandson of mine, who's the girl?" His eyes went wide as he stopped, mid-bite.

"What girl?" He responded, quite suspiciously. The old woman chuckled as she took a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"You think you can just go out of the house after you come home and expect me to not know anything?"

He stuttered, "No, its just… uh… what?" She laughed a bit and looked at him with a joyous sparkle in her eye.

"Your friend, Miroku. Called the house earlier, and before I could greet him on the other line, he proceeded to talk excitedly about a girl you seem to have 'wooed' during the school day." She clucked her tongue and grinned while the poor flustered teenager made a mental note to kill his friend.

"Miroku… you're in for it…"

* * *

**A/N:** Is anyone else ready for the pervert to be introduced? Because I know I am. Yay for it not being only a two-shot! xD

-Sing song voice- And you still don't know who this guy is...

Review?

v


	3. Enter: Loveless Wingman & Ominous Dreams

**A/N:** No more excuses. At least I updated this story. I've had the plot all this time, just no motivation. Also, the main man is obviously Inuyasha. I'm not really good at hiding it, but I see how the others _could have gone that way_. Anyway, enjoy the next installment!

* * *

"So, Sango. You sure you want to deny yourself the chance to all of _this_?" Miroku smirked, even though it was unseen through the phone.

"Stop smirking. I already told you what I thought." Click.

He sighed. Three years. _Three years_ of trying to get this girl. And she was still a rock toward him. 'Okay, maybe not a total rock... a rock with a moss colony called _Miroku_ stuck to it.' He grinned to himself cheekily. Then amongst his internal praise, his cell phone rang, causing his hope to spike along with his heartbeat.

"Yo?"

An out of breath hanyou assaulted him through the line, "Why is it that you don't check who's on the other side before you start talking? Stupid. Now Kaede knows _everything_ that happened today, because you can't shut your yap long enough to realize it wasn't me on the other side!"

Miroku's smile faltered. "Oh, cool it. At least she isn't left in the dark anymore."

"There was no dark to begin with!," Inuyasha complained exasperatingly, "She didn't _know_ of any of this! It would be darkness if she knew _of_ the light, and could contrast the two, but she–"

"–That metaphor is awfully deep for the likes of you."

"Just. Just shut up."

"Okay, okay. There's nothing we can do now, is there? And, _and_ this wouldn't have happened if you were home like I thought you were. Where'd you go?"

Inuyasha gulped a bit. "Uhm. Well, you see–"

"That's my boy! Stalking his prey just like I told you to, right? Learning her habits outside of school; her likes, dislikes, where her favorite place to shop is–"

"N-no! I'm NOT you! I was just taking a leisurely stroll, is all."

"Uh-huh."

"Then detoured. To her house. –NOT to stalk her... just to... look. In a non-obsessive way, unlike you to Sango." He smirked at his brilliant subject change. Miroku could never stop talking about her.

"Oh, no no no! Don't turn this into a comparison to my fruitful lovelife!"

"_Fruitful_? I guess she lets you within 100 yards of her now."

With an intake of breath, Miroku feigned deep hurt, then sing-songedly replied, "Hey, without me, you wouldn't be where you are now with Kagome!"

Inuyasha shot back, "Without yourself, Sango wouldn't seem so utterly _annoyed_ all the time!"

They bickered on for a bit, conversation not really moving forward, mostly because the hanyou lacked foresight as to what to say. They weren't exactly the type of guys to talk about silly feelings that mimicked cloud nine, and they parted ways in favor of unwillingly doing their homework and getting some rest. Inuyasha finally put down the phone, a puzzled look on his face, confused about the sock he unconsciously started fiddling with. Tossing it aside, he dreaded the thought of Miroku finishing his third degree once they met up at school tomorrow.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned about his bed, and although it wasn't unbearably hot anymore, he kept the habit of kicking his sheets off to the foot of the bed. This girl was actually causing him to think at night. To keep him up from his precious sleep.

Was she worth it?

'Feh. This is what I get for stooping so low I've met eyes with Miroku.' Sure the idiot was able to get girls, but the only girl that truly mattered to him –he hasn't been able to charm her in the last _three years._ Inuyasha almost felt bad for the kid. Almost. If anything, Miroku had more confidence than needed, for a guy in _that_ situation. Determined, too. Miroku didn't need pity. Inuyasha sighed. 'But, what if I end up on the same boat as him? What if I do end up taking his advice a little too close to his method, and scare her away... Like I did with...'

He huffed in annoyance. He told himself a while back, no more thinking of _her._ 'Neither of the _hers_ for now, I guess. One relationship hasn't even happened yet, and the other ...the other finished its chapter. No more dwelling on the past, or fretting on the future. Just...' He just wanted sweet dreams. He wondered what his mother would have advised. Better yet, maybe his father. Probably would nudge him at his ribs jokingly, 'Like father, like son!'

He clenched his jaw. Enough. Enough enough enough. Just think about Kagome, your mission, her laugh, her blush... her lips...

_Her lips then became attached to a face. But the face was not hers … It was almost like hers. The face sneered at him in disgust, and he reached forward to pull this person closer, to ask for forgiveness, to tell her something she needed to know._

Inuyasha woke up with a start. 3AM and already awake, he cursed under his breath for thinking so much. This girl was not Kagome. They may have looked alike, but they were _not_ of the same disposition. Not even close. He sat up, ran a hand through his hair, and flopped back down, squeezing his eyes shut. Falling asleep quicker this time, maybe out of wishful thinking, a new dream appeared.

_A beautiful woman with long black hair and a traditional floral kimono spoke to him, in a low voice he can only remember in slumber."Hey, Inu; are you in love with her?"_

"_Mom, what kind of question is that? I barely even know her." Abashed, he looked away from the familiar sight._

"_Well... alright then. Your father would be proud..."_

_He raised his eyebrows, and in response said,"That I nabbed a second woman, just like him?"_

_Kaede walked in and sat next to her. "Shush, you! No," She smiled, "That you have found someone unlike you, but willing to help guide you. I'm sure your other friends are just as helpful but she_–_"_

"_Guide me? Help me? What? To do what?"_

An alarm clock jolted him out of the deeply perturbing illusion.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh, is this the beginning of a plot, I see? Sorry for all the dialogue. This chapter was mostly just to introduce the character of Miroku and his importance concerning the initial kiss the fic started out with. Next, Sango! Review! Review!


End file.
